


she'll tear a hole in you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: fic in which lukas finds out that philip was the one that called child services, not helen and gabe





	

When Lukas overhears Gabe say it as he’s walking out to breakfast, it’s like all the breath is knocked from his lungs.

“He’s not going to call child services again.” Gabe says.

Lukas isn’t sure what they’re talking about, or why, but all he knows is that it wasn’t Helen or Gabe trying to send him away. They didn’t get fed up with his behavior and shove him out the door.

Philip wanted to leave.

Lukas stomps through the kitchen without a word, ignoring the ‘good morning’ from Helen and Gabe, and runs up the stairs. He doesn’t knock on Philip’s door, and simply walks right in.

Philip jumps, and drops the shirt in his hand.

“Lukas.” He says, letting out a breath. He bends down and grabs his shirt, pulling it over his head, before turning to face him.

“What are you-“

“You called child services?” Lukas exclaims.

Philip’s brows pull together, and then guilt floods his features.

“Lukas-“

“You were going to leave _me_?” He doesn’t mean for the last part to come out. He doesn’t mean to bring himself into it.

But it’s all he can think about. Philip leaving Tivoli, leaving him. Philip leaving after he’s changed Lukas’ whole goddamn life, after he’s made him different, made him feel things he never has.

“What was I supposed to do, Lukas? Stick around? Take the fall?” Philip asks, exhaustion weighing heavily on his features.

“I told the truth.” Lukas says lamely.

“I didn’t ask you to do that. I didn’t know you were going to do that.”

Lukas doesn’t know how to answer. The things he wants to say are too big, and he isn’t brave enough to say them.

“I was fine before you, Philip. I had Rose, and I had my bike, and-and you came in here, and messed all that up, and you can’t just leave.” He says.

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You weren’t fine, Lukas. You kissed me in the cabin, Lukas. You kissed me outside the club, you kissed me by the sheriff’s station. You did all of that for a reason. And it’s because you weren’t fine.” Philip says, gritting his teeth.

Lukas’ nostrils flare, and he’s angry because Philip is right, and he knows he’s right, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

He doesn’t want to admit that, even though things went to shit, some of the best memories he has are of him and Philip. Philip is the first person besides his mother to want to hear what he say to say, to want to know everything about him, to be interested in the person behind the mask. Only Philip makes that feeling of wrongness go away.

“You can’t leave me, Philip. You can’t.” Lukas says. He doesn’t mean for it to come out as sad as it does, and Philip reacts immediately. His lips part, and his shoulders droop, and he steps towards Lukas and wraps his arms around him. Lukas buries his face in Philip’s neck, and hopes Philip won’t comment on the wetness of his eyes.

Even though it’s behind him, losing Philip is a boulder on his chest. They’ve become so intertwined that the thought of a world without him makes Lukas want to puke.

Philip’s runs his hand over Lukas’ hair, the other wrapped tightly around him.

“I won’t. I promise. I won’t.” Philip says. His words are muffled by Lukas’ hair, but Lukas can hear them, and he believes them.

He believes them.

And he lets Philip hold him like he’s a child, even though Lukas grew up a long time ago, when they put his mother into the ground. He holds him until _leaving_ is no longer standing between them, and Lukas knows Philip is there to stay.


End file.
